My life is not a fairytale
by abusybeebuzzes
Summary: An AE fic to help you out while Everwood is on another long break. Other characters will be in it too, because I like the other characters. Sorry, the first chapter is a bit short, but I should update frequently. Please read and review!
1. Reawakening

A/N: This fanfic starts right after Unspoken Truths.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood or any of the characters in Everwood. I am not making any money of this fic, it is just for fun and to entertain Everwood fans, so there is no need to sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peak county High- Ephram and Bright's lockers.  
  
Bright: ... And Amy was at some druggie party and her and Tommy took GHB, and Tommy went unconscious!  
  
Ephram: Are you serious?!?! Is he ok?  
  
Bright: Don't worry, the druggie is fine, but I'm not so sure if Amy is.  
  
Ephram: What's wrong with Amy? And I thought you were mad at her anyways.  
  
Bright: I'm still a little upset with Amy for everything, but she has apologized and I think she is finally really starting to do better. Did you know she moved back home this weekend?  
  
Ephram: Really? That's great! So what's the matter with her then?  
  
Bright: Well, she finally broke up with Tommy, and he made her feel all quilty about it, saying how he never left her when she was at her worst.  
  
Ephram: Ouch, that's harsh.  
  
Bright: I know!  
  
~The Bell Rings~  
  
Ephram: I gotta get to Spanish. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Ephram is walking into Spanish, and Amy walks in next to him.  
  
Amy: Hey Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Hey! How are you doing? Bright told me what happened.  
  
Amy: I'm a lot better. I'm glad to be home.  
  
Ephram: So your parents aren't mad at you?  
  
Amy: (laughing) Oh no, their mad. I have no phone and TV privileges for quite awhile. And Bright's driving me to and from school.  
  
Ephram: I'm happy for you. And I know I haven't been around lately for you, and that you probably hate me for it. But I am sorry. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you, if you let me.  
  
(They are now sitting at their seats)  
  
Amy: Don't worry about it, you were busy with your own life, and I understand. Besides, you were there so much for me last year, and I never really made it up to you.  
  
Ephram: Friends aren't supposed to owe each other, that's why they're always there to help each other out. So how about you hang out with me and Bright today after school. Sure, Bright will be there, but we can still have fun.  
  
Amy: Great, actually, that's perfect. As long as Bright's there, my parents won't worry about me.  
  
Ephram: Wow, I can't believe you just said that your parents WON'T worry about you as long as Bright's there.  
  
Amy: (laughing) I know, it's weird, huh?  
  
Ephram: Very.  
  
Senor: OK class, settle down. Senor Brown and Senorita Abbot, settle down. 


	2. Things happen for a reason

After school, at Bright and Ephram's lockers. Ephram: So I talked to Amy today. Bright: And? How'd it go? Ephram: Mind if she hangs out with us? Bright: No! That's great! I used to love hanging out with her and Colin. Amy: Hey guys! What are we doing? Bright: We're going to go over our house and watch Sponge bob. Amy: Are you serious? Ephram: (laughing) No! I thought we could start off by getting something to eat at Mama Joys. Amy: That sounds better. Bright: Hey! I happen to like Sponge bob! Amy: (laughing) Come on Bright! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ephram, Amy, and Bright are at the diner, with a big plate off fries in front of them Bright: So Ephram, how goes it with Madison? Amy: You guys are still dating? Ephram: Yea, but I'm not so sure its going to last. Bright: What?! Why are you going to break up with her? She's a college chick! Amy: Bright, that's low. Bright: I was just kidding, but why are you going to break up? Ephram: I think we both feel like its not going to work out. Its kind of complicated. Amy: That's to bad. But I guess things happen for a reason, right? Even if you don't like it. I just recently figured that out. Ephram: Um, thanks Amy-- Oh shoot, what time is it? Bright: 4 o'clock. Ephram: I hate to bail on you guys, but I got to go. Madison wants to talk, so the next time you see me, I may be single. Amy: Bye Ephram, good luck! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ephram: Hello! Delia, Madison, I'm home! Delia: Hi Ephram! Madison: You're home a little late. Ephram: I know, I'm sorry. I was hanging out with Bright. Madison: Oh. Hey Delia, is it ok if I just go into the other room to talk to Ephram for a sec? Delia: ok. In the other room Ephram: I know what you want to say. Madison: I wish this could be worked out, but I don't think it can be. Ephram: I really understand. Madison: You do? Ephram: Yes, but can you do me one favor? Don't ruin this for Delia, she really likes you. Madison: (A little surprised at how well Ephram was taking this) Um.... Yea, of course. Speaking of Delia, I should probably be getting back to her. Ephram: I still think you're a great person, and if your still around, I don't want to hate you. So do you think we can be friends? Madison: (Still shocked) Of course. 


End file.
